The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Interactive electronic whiteboard appliances allow users to view and make changes to electronic information and have the changes propagated to other devices. There is limited capability, however, to use other applications on interactive whiteboard appliances concurrent with the sharing of an electronic whiteboard.